Nakoma
Nakoma is a secondary character in Pocahontas. She is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe, and is best friends with Pocahontas. The two girls have been friends for a long time, and Nakoma wishes the best for her friend. Like many of her tribe, she is at first distrustful of the English settlers, but later comes to understand them. She was voiced by Michelle St. John. Personality Nakoma's personality is a foil to that of her best friend. While Pocahontas is more free-spirited and mischievous, Nakoma usually tries to be more serious and responsible. She sometimes tries to act as the voice of reason to Pocahontas, much like Kocoum and Chief Powhatan. However, her warnings often go unheeded, especially when she tries to stop Pocahontas from going to find John Smith. Appearances ''Pocahontas'' After the Powhatan warriors arrive home, Nakoma takes a canoe and goes to find Pocahontas. She finds her friend atop a waterfall and tells Pocahontas that Pocahontas's father Chief Powhatan has returned from a war against the Massawomecks. Nakoma asks Pocahontas to come down; Pocahontas does so by means of a swan dive from atop the waterfall. As a joke, Pocahontas flips the canoe, sending Nakoma into the water. After splashing around a bit, they right the canoe. Pocahontas reveals that she had been thinking when Nakoma asked where she had been. Nakoma makes note the strange dreams Pocahontas has had, which she does understand. Nakoma advises Pocahontas to speak with her father about them. Back at camp, they arrive to hear Powhatan praising Kocoum for his bravery during the battle. Nakoma notes Kocoum's good looks, though Pocahontas notes that Kocoum is very serious. Nakoma is next seen with Pocahontas, picking corn for theSOON-to-arrive warriors. After a brief talk with Powhatan, he decides to send Kocoum for their safety. When Powhatan leaves to do this, Nakoma asks Pocahontas about her recent out-of-the-ordinary behavior. Though Pocahontas denies that anything is wrong, John Smithsoon arrives in the corn field. Nakoma attempts to go get Kocoum, but is silenced by Pocahontas. Nakoma is shocked to learn that Pocahontas has met the settler before. After hearing Kocoum approach, Pocahontas leads John away and ask Nakoma to keep quiet about the incident. When Kocoum approaches, Nakoma lies, saying that she had not seen Pocahontas. Before leaving, Kocoum asks Nakoma to speak to Pocahontas about running off, as she apparently listens to Nakoma. After he leaves, Nakoma scoffs about how well Pocahontas listens. Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Kocoum are seen together again the same evening when their tribal allies arrive. Pocahontas asks her father for a word, but in the end, he doesn't listen. That night, Nakoma catches Pocahontas sneaking out to see John Smith again. Nakoma tells Pocahontas not to go, insisting that she will not lie for Pocahontas again. Pocahontas claims her actions were for the good of her people. Nakoma tries to tell Pocahontas that she might get hurt but PocahontasDENIES it and runs off. Fearing for Pocahontas's safety, Nakoma decides to tell Kocoum what happened. After Kocoum's dead body is taken to the tribe, Nakoma apologizes for her actions, claiming that she only wanted to do the right thing. A saddened Pocahontas tells her that it was her own fault and now John will die because of it. Nakoma decides to take Pocahontas to see John Smith. She is able to gain access for her friend by claiming that Pocahontas wished to see Kocoum's killer with her own eyes (Kocoum had been planning to marry Pocahontas and make her his queen.) Nakoma is last seen among the tribe watching the departure of wounded John Smith and some of the other settlers. She sheds a tear knowing that the man her best friend loves will be leaving. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World In the sequel, Nakoma's role is significantly smaller than her role in the original film. She is seen gathering berries with other women until being distracted by a snowball thrown by Pocahontas. The two play along with animal friends Meeko, Flit, and Percy which eventually leads them to slide down a snowy slope in Nakoma's basket and finding John Smith's compass. The compass saddens Pocahontas, as it reminds her of the news of John's death. Nakoma tells her that time has passed since his death and wants her to move on, but Pocahontas sadly says 'its just too hard to say goodbye.' In this film, Nakoma's presumably married, as she's seen with a man who resembles Kocoum during the song "Where Do I Go From Here" as shown in the frozen waterfall. Nakoma's later seen briefly at a tribal festival dancing around a fire with Pocahontas. She reacts in shock when husband accuses her best friend of being a traitor for speaking up for the white men. Nakoma's last seen when Pocahontas is about to depart to London. She and the rest of the Powhatan Tribe arrive at Jamestown to see her off and she whispers '"Do not forget this land." Pocahontas replies "You Nakoma will always be with me." The two girls then tearfully hug each other before Pocahontas slowly leaves. They're presumably reunited when Pocahontas and John Rolfe return to Virginia after their time in London. Gallery pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-910.jpg|"Pocahontas! Your father's back! Come down here!" pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg|No! Not that...way." Nakoma-Lovely-1440x900-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers com-.jpg|"Show off." Pocahontas tips Nakoma's canoe.jpg|"You'd better be alright, 'cause I'm not coming in after--YOU-HOO-HOO!" Pocahontas and Nakoma under canoe.jpg|"cough!'' Don't you think we're gettin' [cough] a little cough old for these games?" Pocahontas & Nakoma laughing and splashing.jpg|Pocahontas and Nakoma laughing and splashing Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1087.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Pocahontas and Nakoma looking at Kocoum.jpg|Nakoma has a more favorable opinion of Kocuom than Pocahontas does. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-3960.jpg Nakoma putting her foot down.png|Nakoma putting her foot down Nakoma notices John Smith.jpg|Nakoma noticing John Smith emerging from the bushes pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5525.jpg Pocahontas begs Nakoma to be quiet about Smith.jpg|Pocahontas begs Nakoma not to say anything about her going out with Smith Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg|"Pocahontas, don't go out there! I lied for you once! Don't ask me to do it again! You'll be turning your back on your own people." Nakoma begging Pocahontas not to go out to see Smith again.jpg|Nakoma begging Pocahontas not to go out to see Smith again. She doesn't listen. Nakoma tells Kocoum where Pocahontas went.jpg|Nakoma tells Kocoum that Pocahontas is in trouble, when she really isn't. pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg|Nakoma sees Kocoum's dead corpse being carried and Smith brought before the tribe, making her regret her actions. Nakoma releasing stress.jpg|Nakoma confessing to Pocahontas that she sent Kocoum after her, and now truly regrets it. Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma comforting Pocahontas. Nakoma brings Pocahontas to Smith's prison tent.jpg|"Pocahontas wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum." Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7858.jpg|Nakoma is grateful that no fighting will take place. Nakoma's teary goodbye.jpg Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg Nakoma wishes Pocahontas luck.jpg|Nakoma wishes Pocahontas luck on her journey. Pocahontas says goodbye to Nakoma.jpg|Pocahontas and Nakoma's teary goodbye Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Nurturer Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pure Good Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sensational Six Heroes